Star-Crossed
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Welcome, to the 100th Hunger Games! Being the quarter quell the Capitol has come up with a very interest game plan. Watch as your favorite characters; Katniss and Peeta, struggle to survive in this very special Hunger Games. (Katniss and Peeta still only 17). Katniss and Peeta, Cato and Glimmer, and more TBD pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Academy (Original Name: May change) Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; series, books, or characters.

_Summary of how this fanfic came to be:_

_So my girlfriend and I were watching "The Hunger Games" over the weekend together. It isn't the first time we have; but it's the first time we decided to write a fanfiction together._

_So we all know that the "Career tributes" go to an academy to train and become fierce warriors. In our fanfiction we are having Cato and Glimmer from the same District; for reasons that will become clear later on._

_I guess that is all the info you need before we start with the actual story._

**A/N: Most of the story is written by me (Peter) but some ideas will come from my girlfriend. **

**Please vote on the poll if you want to see this fanfiction updated often. **

POV: Cato

They were working us exceptionally hard today; but I couldn't blame them. The Reaping was to be the very next day and they wanted to do some last minute training with Glimmer and I.

How the Academy went was that many different kids applied from the age of ten. After applying we went through a series of tests to see strengths and weaknesses. From there only about twenty kids (ten girls and ten boys) were selected. For years, we would all train together. Eventually, some would give up, others graduated from the academy and went into the actual Games.

Only when our mentors were sure that we were ready; would they allow us to volunteer at the Reaping.

That was my dream to go into the games with Glimmer, my training friend and it was about to come true. Out of ten different people both of us were selected to volunteer at this year's reapings.

The 100th Hunger Games were something to look forward to. I wonder how it would work out this time; since it was a Quarter Quell. Those are always the most interesting to watch. Unfortunately there aren't very many to watch; only three. So it didn't provide me with much to go on but I had a feeling that this Hunger Games would be a special one.

"Cato" Glimmer called and I immediately refocused on the task in front of me.

Shooting bull eyes were simple when the target wasn't moving at top speed; but I was still good no matter what. I notched another arrow and let it loose; it seemed to play in slow motion for me. Everything slowed down as the arrow moved towards the target's moving body. I could see Glimmer on the side watching carefully as the arrow pierced the heart of the target, as well as the arrow from Glimmer's previous shot, and my mentors nodded towards me with pride.

"Good job Cato, tomorrow I wish you luck; as you volunteer in the Reaping." My mentor, Evan commented. I didn't reply; we didn't need to. The point of the mentor was not to baby us but to shape others into perfect killing machines. My mentor however seemed to care about Glimmer and I; dearly and he made an effort to teach us the necessary survival skills.

I didn't care too much about those; but I knew that they were important to know. I had seen many tributes die due to common causes; such as: dehydration, starvation, and the list went on and on.

"Evan" I called; he turned. "Thanks" I really was thankful.

"Your welcome; and Cato?" I motioned for him to continue "Win" The one simple word; was something I was going to achieve, no matter what.

"I am planning too" I replied and we went our separate ways. In a few hours the capital would release the information that I was dying to know; how many tributes would be asked to go into the Hunger Games this time. Personally; I didn't really care about the number of kids, as long as they don't actually believe that they could take away my crown.

I left the academy with Glimmer by my side.

"Do you actually know if you are going to win the games?" She asked

"Of course I do" I replied; I was sure that I would win the games one way or another.

"But what if we are the only ones left in the arena? I couldn't bring myself to hurt you." She answered sadly. I stopped at that. I had never thought about that.

"I guess that this is good bye then" I whispered sadly

"Is it?" Tears were in her eyes and I could see the effort she put in to holding them back.

"Only if you want it to be" I didn't know what to say

"I don't!" She cried and hung on to my arm; as we walked down the road to my house.

"Then it won't end." I promised and hugged her small frame.

"Cato, I'll see you tomorrow; then, at the Reaping" She needed to go back to her home; or else her mother would go ballistic.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to wear something nice." I winked and we went our separate ways.

"Cato" My mother walked out to me

"Mother" I replied; and hugged her awkwardly.

"Come in, they are going to announce the plans in a few minutes." My mother rushed me into the house and I eagerly awaited the news.

Only five minutes to go; I looked at the clock, sitting on the kitchen counter. The time seemed to pass slowly as we all waited for the news. I got my phone ready; to call Glimmer.

Four minutes

Three minutes

Two minutes

One more minute

...

POV: Glimmer

Training, training, and more training was all I had done for the past few years. In fact the only reason I truly didn't quit a few years ago was because of Cato.

I was only about ten- Cato was eleven- and my mentor was yelling at me for missing the middle of the target. I didn't understand why missing the middle of a target was such a big deal. I mean I usually hit the middle; I had only missed the one time. Anyways, Cato had stood up for me and eventually my mentor had stopped yelling at us.

After that situation I changed mentors and luckily Cato's mentor took me in as well and we train together after that. I never really noticed Cato until he stood up for me that day but I knew from then on; he was someone I could trust. For years we trained together and together we got stronger and more accurate with our aim. Until, we were ready to enter than games.

He is so strong and kind; even though he can come off as uncaring. He obviously has trained not to feel to much after killing because in the Games a little guilt can go a long way. Cato and I had to uphold a reputation of being "career tributes". This meant that we needed to be killing machines.

The current exercise was shooting arrows at moving targets; they were moving about twenty kilometers per hour.

I took my aim and it landed straight in the middle. I turned to watch Cato.

He was standing in the middle of the field ready to shot but for a while he never moved a muscle. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him; usually he is the one to finish before me.

"Cato!" I called out and he refocused and shot the target. The arrow piercing my own. Perfect shot! I'm sure that the mentor must proud of our accomplishments. We had come such a long way; from where we started. Especially myself, I never was good with all the weapons but now I was a master. It also helped that Cato trained me after Academy hours.

"Do you actually know if you are going to win the games?" I asked; having overheard some of Cato's conversation with Evan, our mentor.

"Of course I do" He replied, confidently

"But what if we are the only ones left in the arena? I couldn't bring myself to hurt you." I saw him stumble a little bit; I guess he never thought about that.

"I guess this is goodbye then." He whispered and bent down a little; I assume to kiss me on the cheek.

"Is it?" Tear were threatening to fall

"Only if you want it to be" His voice was cracking a little

"I don't!" I clutched his arm like it was my lifeline. At that moment nothing was more important than being with Cato.

"Then it won't end" He hugged my body and I sank my head into his chest. The moment was perfect and I never wanted it to end; but my mother would have my head if I wasn't home in a few minutes.

"Cato, I'll see you tomorrow; then, at the reaping." It killed me to leave him

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to wear something nice." He winked and I turned to hurry back to my house.

POV: Cato

"And for the announcement you all have been waiting for!" The guy exclaimed on the new. I don't care; I just want the information from the Games. "As you all know this year's Hunger Games is the 100th anniversary; as well as the Quarter Quell."

"Come on" I growled; impatient.

"This year, one hundred people will be entered in the annual Hunger Games!" My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it; how on earth would that work? Each district was only allowed to have the same amount of tributes! "Each district will give a total of eight tributes! But the tributes from District one and two will give ten!" That made sense... "Only two tributes may volunteer in this year's games per district from one and two." The announcement ended with a silence; and I am sure that the entire country of Panem was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series, books, or characters.

**A/N: So, the second chapter is here. I was stuck on writing this because it seems that this story isn't as popular as my other ones. Therefore, I will not be writing for this one as often as I originally planned for it.**

**And now for the chapter you all have been waiting for; Katniss and Peeta's chapter!**

POV: Katniss

I was in total shock. How on earth could they do that? Just the idea of the Hunger Games, is terrifying enough. But now they need to have those Quarter Quells were they send in more and more tributes than they usually send.

Tomorrow, I would need to go into the reaping. Usually, it isn't a big deal; but it is Prim's first time this year and she was scared. I don't blame her; at my first time I was terrified. There was a possibility that she could be chosen; but I didn't want to think about that, lest it come true.

I was walking down to the market place; where everyone trades for food and other useful things. I had already previously hunted with Gale and we caught a few squirrels. It was a lucky catch because recently the woods seemed barren. We split the catch, as we normally do, and we went our separate ways from there. I headed to the market place; while Gale went and tried to catch more game.

The market place was crowded as usual but I didn't care. It held things that were essential to the survival of my little family. I struggled to hold back my tears. Thinking of my family always made me tear up because I always thought of my father. I never really knew him well but I knew he was a good man; always trying to help others. But he was a coal miner and the job had hazards. Unfortunately, one day his luck went out.

I don't like to talk or think about that day. All I remember was that after his death my mother was never the same. I could hear her screaming in the night and sometimes she talked to him; as if she thought that he was there and could hear her. But most of all; she didn't do anything anymore. All she did was stand and sit in the same room. Almost emotionlessly, but I put my foot down at one point. I decided that she needed to do something and she listened to me; to a certain extent. She now did minimal things but after she finished the work she would go back the sulking mood she was usually in.

I knew better than that and I knew that it was up to me to take care of the family. I hunted, I cleaned, I cooked, and I did just about everything else.

Today, the market place slightly more crowded; probably due to the reaping tomorrow. Everyone wants to look their best for the reaping. Personally I don't understand it but it kept our minds off of the impending doom about to befall two of us from the community.

"Dear, would you be interested in trading your squirrel for some bread?" It was the baker again. I liked the baker's family; well all except the mother. I think he had a few sons; I think one of them was even my age, I can't remember his name though. He has been in my class for the longest time ever but I didn't even know his name. It didn't even matter anyways; it's not like we are about to become best friends anyways.

The baker, obviously baked bread. But he had some many different types: sweet, hard, soft, and too many to name.

"Yes, of course" We traded almost daily. The bread that I got was always the same hard on the outside but soft on the inside. It was good for many different styles of cooking and Prim liked it better than the other breads available. Since we usually ate the same thing, we might as well get something that we all enjoy.

"Thank you" He handed me the bread at the same time I handed him the meat. In these parts; if you didn't do that then the first person would never give you what they promised. It was a unspoken rule. We were all poor and if you didn't know the rules, then you wouldn't survive.

"I look forward to trading tomorrow." I respected him. Usually, I don't talk to people in the market place. If I spoke, then I wouldn't be concentrating on the task in front of me and someone could potentially steal my things, while I am not looking.

I continued to trade with the others for other items that could be useful; when I spotted something that caught my eye.

The gold bird pin that just seemed so out of place in a District like mine.

"How much for the pin?" I asked the old lady

"I'll give it to you for nothing." She whispered and shoved the pin in my hand "I wish you luck when you enter the reapings tomorrow." She waved and then I was on my way. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Thank you" I whispered and walked away and towards our house.

It wasn't much and I wanted to get a bigger one but I was unable to. My mom wasn't exactly that helpful either. I don't blame her though, after the incident I wasn't the same either.

No one in District Twelve would ever be the same. Many people lost their husbands that day and the sadness was evident on everyone's face. No matter who it was in the District all of us were affected by the incident.

I was just arriving at the house when I heard Prim scream. I dropped everything; on the porch where I was standing, and ran in as fast as I could.

"Prim!" I yelled "Prim!" She didn't respond for a moment until I ran straight into her room. She was sobbing loudly with a dress in her outstretched hands.

"My dress is ruined!" She sobbed into my arms; when I wrapped them around her. I breathed out a sigh of relief, that she wasn't harmed and everything was fine.

"What happened to the dress?" I asked and Prim showed me the very small tear in the side. "I will fix it" I whispered and kissed her forehead before looking for a needle and some thread.

"Thank you" Prim was only sniffing silently now.

"You welcome" I continued with the task in front of me and I hurried to finish it. "Is this what you are going to wear for the reaping?" I asked; curious to what would get this kind of reaction out of her. Normally, Prim was very calm and quiet.

"Yes, I wanted to be pretty, like you. You are so beautiful and I am just plain. I thought that the dress would help me look better." She sniffled and rubbed her nose

"Prim, you are beautiful to me and to everyone else. All you need to do is believe that you are beautiful." I promised her and handed back the dress; now fixed.

"Thank you for fixing my dress." She gently took the dress from my outstretched hands and headed towards her room.

That night we enjoyed a small dinner which consisted of: bread and meat. Traditionally that was the supper we had most of the time but we were used to it. I guess I envy the tributes on one thing: before they die at least they are pampered. All that good food; even if it was only just for a short while.

After dinner I headed to bed; tomorrow was the reaping and Prim and I wanted to look good for it.

*Next Day*

I woke when the sun beams shined on my face. I was tired from yesterday but when you live in district twelve you learn to deal with it. You will almost always be tired, hungry and thirsty. I'm lucky that there is a freshwater stream not too far from our house. Then again, where we live isn't the best place either. Earthquakes erupt in our small little district often and since we are coal miners it doesn't exactly work to our advantage.

Today, it was time for the reaping already. I pity the poor innocent souls that are chosen this year.

Prim was just waking up and I hurried her to get changed.

Both of us, groomed -as well as we could manage- and ready to go, we headed towards the small area where the reapings would be held. It was crowded as usual but everyone was solem, all not wanting to be chosen. Tonight, I would be watching the Hunger Games unfold from my bedside, I thought to myself. I needed the reassurance that nothing bad would happen.

"Katniss, I'm scared. I don't want them to prick my finger." Prim was looking at the Capitol Workers in horror.

"It's okay, Prim, you won't feel a thing." I rushed to assure her.

"Katniss?" Prim whispered

"Yes?" I replied

"What if they choose me?" Prim asked, her voice sounding off.

"They won't" I said, wanting to be a sure as I sounded.

"But what if they do?"

"They won't" I repeated and it was then Prim's turn.

I watched her leave my side and then she disappeared amongst the numerous people. I hurried to enter in the arena. I didn't want Prim to be all alone. I looked desperately around for any sign of Prim; but, I didn't see her in the mass of people surrounding. I started to panic but was forced to stop my search for her when the woman, Effie, started speaking. I didn't hear what she was saying until it came to the actual reaping part.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." Effie announced into the microphone and the entire stadium was silent. "First the girls" She went over towards the glass bowl full of cards. I watched as she picked up a single white card and unfolded it. "Primrose Everdeen" I froze, starting to panic. No, this was not happening. I looked around for Prim. A sea of children parted to reveal Primrose standing in the middle, with a terrified look on her face. Prim took a hesitant step forward, looking for someone. She continued to slowly take steps forward.

"No!" I screamed over the noise of the crowd. Everyone ignored me and Prim continued to walk towards the stage. I pushed my way towards the aisle. "I volunteer a tribute!" I yelled, in one last desperate hope to save Prim. It worked and I found myself being pushed towards the stage. I gathered my courage. I barely even heard what Effie was saying but I think it was something along the lines of "the first volunteer tribute".

I didn't really care anymore. All I could think about was that Prim was safe. I had promised her that she wouldn't go into the Hunger Games and she wouldn't. My job was done. I was vaguently aware of shaking hands with the other tribute, Peeta, I think his name was. After that we were pushed into a building. I waited patiently for my family to arrive. I needed to see Prim at least one last time.

"Katniss!" I turned and Prim was running towards me, tears streaming down her face.

"Prim!" I opened my arms wide so that she could run into them quickly.

"Katniss! Don't leave me!" She cried. It broke my heart but I knew I had a low chance of coming back. "Promise me you will do everything you can to come back!" Tears continued to stream down her face.

"I promise" I rushed out, I would do my best to come back but first... "Mom, I need you to take care of her!" I yelled at my mom for the first time "You need to take care of her! Just until it is over!" I shook her, tears were starting to form. An unknown presense, that I never realised before suddenyl made themself known.

"Katniss, Katnip. Calm down. I will help Prim while you are gone." Gale spoke confidently, I turned and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you" I managed to get out before I was forced from the room and onto a train. This was it. I was going to die and surely the other tribute from my district was going to as well. It was like when I had watched it from our town's T.V, but this time it was my turn. My turn to die.


End file.
